


mindfuck (dreamnotnap)

by lemonwastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Emotional Trauma, Gun mentions, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minecraft, Multi, Psychological Trauma, Shock Torture, Torture, shock collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonwastaken/pseuds/lemonwastaken
Summary: dream's best friends pay him an unexpected visit.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	mindfuck (dreamnotnap)

**Author's Note:**

> cw: blood, death, torture, swearing (see tags)  
> everything in this fanfiction is purely fiction! if it makes the ccs uncomfortable, i will not hesitate to take it down  
> this is my first time writing something like this, and even on this platform, so feel free to leave constructive criticism  
> purposeful lowercase

dream woke up abruptly to banging on his door. it had been awhile since someone had came and knocked on his door, especially this feverishly. the last time he even had someone over it was his mother and younger sister; and that was planned. what was he worrying for? it's not like these visitors would come in. or so he thought. he opened the door to see his two best friends standing there, grinning like maniacs. "what the fuck are you guys doing here?" dream yelped as he flattened his bedhead out of embarrassment. the boys laughed heartily as sapnap wrapped his arm around george's shoulders, giving him a playful squeeze. he pushed george into dream and he fell into his chest, the two getting slightly flustered in turn. they took a sizable step away from each other, as to not make the latter uncomfortable. dream cleared his throat, "okay seriously, how did you guys get here?" george glanced back at sapnap with a smug smile and giggled. "we were bored and ordered tickets the other day." george said nonchalantly. dream raised a suspicious brow at them only for sapnap to force down his smirk and explain. "okay, okay, i know how it sounds but," he glanced at his feet, licking his lips. his eyes snapped up to dream's instantly after, "we wanted to surprise you, dude. we know you've been busy and i'm sorry if we're intruding, but you seriously never do anything for yourself so we wanted to, like, pay and stuff. it's only fair." sapnap stuck his tongue out at him. "it's nice to finally see you." george's suave accent flicked off his tongue narrowly. they locked eyes and dream gulped softly at the sudden tense feeling in the air. dream dropped his eyes and cleared his throat, pushing down the warmth in his chest. could you blame him? the two men he had been dying to meet up with were standing in front of him and he had just woken up. 

"come in." dream outstretched his arm welcomingly and the two composed themselves and walked in. dream's house was quaint and well, homey. he had an average house with a comfortable couch and a roomy kitchen. although, his walls were relatively empty and everything was in a neat pile. even though it was unusually clean, dream scratched his neck anxiously and said, "sorry, i didn't know you'd be over otherwise i would've cleaned." george and sapnap laughed breathily at this statement. "dream, it's like, so clean already don't worry." george's voice broke the silence. dream spun on his heels awkwardly, "alright then, uh," he pranced into the hallway, a fake confidence washing over him, "here's the bathroom." he pointed lazily as he shuffled past the door. "and here's," he stopped and gestured to a blank door, "the guest room." his eyebrows knitted together. "what is it, dream?" george questioned softly. the change in atmosphere from hearing someone speak made dream gasp silently. his eyes met george's and then sapnap's. his gaze faltered and he stared at the door. "i only have two beds and my couch. i don't get visitors often, but don't worry i'll take the couch guys." he smiled sweetly and then looked into his friend's eyes. george was unbothered on his phone and sapnap had one of his eyebrows raised questioningly. dream's smile fell and with it, his stomach dropped to his feet. he didn't know why he felt so vulnerable with sapnap and george in his presence. the air was so thick you could suffocate in it, and dream felt as if he truly was. 

"dream." sapnap's voice drawled and dream gulped quietly. "you already know we're all sleeping in the same bed." sapnap's voice came through happily and the tension from before melted off dream's shoulders. dream laughed intoxicatingly, "duh." he responded, throwing the joke back at him. "dream, i'm not kidding," sapnap whined, "i've been waiting for this!" dream felt his cheeks heat up softly, "oh, you really want to?" sapnap deadpanned and reiterated mockingly, "duh." dream chuckled and looked to george. sapnap followed and george brought his eyes up to the two. "isn't that right george? we're gonna sleep in the same bed tonight?" sapnap pleaded like a child, pouting. george who must've been listening said, "duh." sapnap and george howled with laughter and dream scowled playfully. george suddenly stopped laughing and covered his mouth. dream's expression hesitated as he met george's eyes. "dream, are you blushing right now?" at the mere idea of blushing in front of his friends, his face flushed. "no, i was not!" george shrieked with laughter and sapnap doubled over. dream covered his face and groaned into his hands defeatedly. 

the three sat on the couch, packed together comfortably, eating some takeout dream had ordered to his house. thankfully the person didn't recognize dream's voice and george and sapnap's stupid laughs. "so how did you idiots even find my address?" dream asked as he swallowed a bite of food. george giggled, "that's for us to know, dream." george smirked and tapped the end of his nose playfully. dream instinctively blinked, but soon smiled back. "we had your address from the time you sent it to us so we could send you our merch designs." dream hummed and sat up slightly, "oh yeah, that's right, huh?" he said aloud and grabbed his drink from his coffee table. "and so we could send you those dildos you wanted." george added on. dream choked on his drink and whirled his head to the side george was sat. "george!" he yelled playfully and then let out a wheeze. the three laughed happily. once they calmed down and finished their food, they melted impossibly deeper into the cushions. george and sapnap allowed themselves to relax into dream's broad shoulders. dream hummed into the comfortable silence, enjoying the heat of his two favorite people on either side of him. "i'm really happy you guys decided to," dream paused softly, "to do this." he chuckled and rolled his head up to stare mindlessly into the ceiling. "i'm so happy to finally meet you george." he glanced down to george, who was cuddled into his shoulder, and swept his glance over to sapnap. he looked as if he was about to fall asleep, his cheek stuck onto dream's exposed skin. "you too nick." he felt sapnap smile against his skin and his heart jumped. george snaked his hand onto dream's forearm and squeezed tenderly. "i love you guys," dream's voice rumbled, "but you seem comfy, and i don't want to sleep on this couch." he felt sleepy giggles bubble on either side of him. he closed his eyes and smiled contently. 

the three had made their way to dream's room reluctantly, the warmth from the couch melting off of them unpleasantly. dream luckily had a sizable bed so when george and sapnap flopped on the far most sides of the bed, dream could slip in between them easily. he rolled to his back and stared at the ceiling with half lidded eyes. the two men either side of him snuggled themselves into his shoulders. dream felt himself begin to blush and let the fire ebbing at his heart burn its way to his cheeks. he laid still for a few moments and thought how he would do anything for the two beside him. he glanced down at either of them, smiling at how cozy they looked. he foolishly indulged in his sudden confidence urged by sleepy carelessness. he leaned to sapnap and planted a chaste kiss to his temple, turning to george and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. it probably meant nothing to them, but dream got flustered and his breath quickened. "why did i just do that?" he thought aloud, speaking to the darkness engulfing them. george giggled next to him and he froze. he thought the two had already fallen asleep so he was met with a shock when george reacted. "clay." dream squeezed his eyes shut uncomfortably. he clenched his teeth and barely allowed a hoarse, "yes?" george hummed into his burning skin, tickling him slightly as the chilling vibrations passed through his skin and struck his heart. "do you trust me?" george spoke against him and dream's stomach somersaulted. the takeout in his stomach gurgled unenthusiastically. "of course i trust you george." dream breathed the words out, mentally cursing himself for even hesitating on a response. 

he loved george and sapnap with his whole being. he enjoyed pampering them with his sudden windfall of cash. his channel was booming and he couldn't help but do whatever he could to repay george and sapnap, even badboyhalo and his other friends who helped him grow his channel. he was thankful they enabled his passion. it was them who he held accountable and he wanted to show them just how much he appreciated them. "what about nick? do you trust him?" dream laughed, twitterpated. "yes, i trust him too." he shut his eyes and licked his lips, waiting for george's next response. suddenly, sapnap snored out into the bated silence obliviously. dream and george shook with silenced laughter as to not wake sapnap. the heavy tensity of the prior situation faded away as they caught their breaths. but not for long. "anyway," george spoke softly into dream's ear. dream took in a breath through his teeth and george laughed sweetly. his hot breath nipped at dream's neck and he shuddered. george leaned unmistakably closer, "thanks for the kiss. and it's good. that you trust us, i mean." dream's heart dove deeper into himself and hammered against his insides. 

"kiss?" sapnap slurred sleepily "can i have one?" dream jumped and turned to sapnap, mouth agape. "you- you're- you're awake?" dream stuttered and blinked rapidly. sapnap stared at him with heavy eyes, his lips in a flat line. "yes, and i want a kiss." he said grumpily, sleep seeping into his voice. george laughed, "you already got one, but you were asleep dumbass." his accent sliced its way through the air. dream's face contorted, not being able to process anything in this moment. why were they so calm? sapnap's eyebrows raised and he blinked blatantly. "oh." he paused and thought. you could practically hear the gears turning in his head until he smiled slyly and sat up. "well here then," he pressed a tender kiss to the corner of dream's mouth. "one for you," he spoke coolly, making eye contact with dream, smirking when he became flustered beneath him. he stretched himself across dream's chest, giving george a messy smooch on his jawline. "and one for you." he eyed george and smiled lazily, rolling himself back over to his side. before dream could even take a breath to collect himself, george spoke, "ugh, now i have to get up." he moved quickly, kissing dream's neck softly and then pressing a sweet kiss to sapnap's cheekbone. he flopped himself onto dream's shoulder. "goodnight guys." sapnap rolled himself onto dream's shoulder as well and responded, "goodnight." dream laid awake for what felt like hours after that, thinking of what had happened with a blush dusting his cheeks. 

the morning had a fowl feeling to it as george awoke, his head lulled uncomfortably forward. he blinked himself awake unknowing of the day that was ahead of him. his paralleled vision overlapped and he saw clearly laid out before him a scene straight from a nightmare. his eyes widened to see himself sat in a wooden chair, one that looked to be from dream's kitchen, and he was bound to it with thick, braided rope. it ached against his frail wrists and ankles as he let panicked breaths fall from his lips. he looked up to see another chair, but in this chair dream was sat backwards. his arms were perched over the arched back of the chair. he had his cheek rested on his right hand, staring longingly into george's eyes. george could sense a deep fire burning behind his dilated pupils. "good morning, sweetheart." he tried the pet name brashly, breaking eye contact and pursing his lips for a moment. he blinked slowly, moving his head up and intertwining his fingers. he stared into the floor with a cynical, broken smile. he dragged his eyes to look into george's, burning into his very soul. george stared back, horrified. he took the time to study what dream wore. he was dressed purely in black. he wore a dress shirt, the silver buttons shining dimly in the artificial light. the shirt hugged his muscular figure, complimenting his lengthy torso. his jeans were tight against his legs and the fabric stretched with each movement. his shoes were also black, and especially under the light, the dark clothing made his tanned skin glow expectantly lighter. 

"like what you see, hun?" george gasped at dream's words and snapped his eyes to dream's fearfully. dream's smile was sickeningly sweet, his confident composure going against his unstable eyes. "i- i- i, uhm-" george babbled, shaking slightly in his seat. dream's eyebrows furrowed out of concern, a small frown spreading over his lips. "what's wrong?" he said innocently, eyeing george's antsy twitches against the rope. george contorted his face, letting shaky breaths fall from his lips as he glanced frantically around the dull, white room. a camera. a sophisticated lock on the door hidden behind dream. a lump in dream's pocket. were they the keys? he looked to his right and froze. sapnap was sat directly next to him, tied up similarly to the way george was. his head was lulled forward, his back curled forward with it. george's breath quickened and he began to fully panic, his prior shock fading away as his mind raced. dream chuckled barely, "you just noticed him?" george's head snapped to stare dream in the eye. "what kind of," he huffed angrily, "what kind of fucked up joke is this?" dream deadpanned darkly and george let his expression falter. he gulped as dream untangled his strong hands, gripping the chair's back as he got up swiftly. he strode towards george, his dark footsteps ghosting behind him. george melted in on himself, going slack against the tight ropes. he felt the ropes beginning to bruise his wrists as dream stepped up to him. "does it really seem like a joke to you, baby?" dream smiled and laughed, his gaze falling to george's hands. he licked his lips and then huffed, rising his eyes up to george's once more. the color had drained from george's face, leaving his dark circles a dull grey and his lips a subdued pink. "so you're-" his voice broke as his breathing quickened, "you're saying this, this isn't a nightmare? this is real?" dream pouted at him. "of course," he lifted a braced finger to george's chin. he froze at the touch. "i did all this work just for you and nick." he laughed manically and closed his eyes. he hummed, a deep grumble, as he leaned over george to his pale ear. "it's unfortunate," he trailed his hand down and rested it on george's neck loosely. "that you'd even think of this as a joke." he squeezed george's throat gently and george gasped. dream stifled a slow giggle, rumbling in his broad chest. it pounded into george's head and made him see stars. "doesn't this show just how much i love you two?" dream spoke strained, releasing all fingers except his pointer, trailing it up from his throat and resting it back beneath his chin. 

sapnap groaned from george's right, lulling his head upright. george gulped, recalling the fear he experienced when he first awoke in this horrifying situation. dream's hand fell back to his side limply and he smiled toothily. "nick!" he spoke welcomingly. terror pooled in the bottom of george's stomach, fearful of what would take place now that sapnap was awake. "what is this?" sapnap spoke blankly. dream's eyebrows furrowed angrily as he turned to fully face sapnap. "what is it with you two?" he exclaimed, "i do all this! do you know how hard it was? i didn't even know you two were gonna show up and then you, you two pulled that stunt last night. i can't," he laughed breathily, "i can't just have you two leave me after that." sapnap pulled against the ropes angrily, fury burning behind his eyes. "what the FUCK are you talking about dream?" he roared, "we're fucking tied up in chairs!" he looked around the room and laughed sarcastically, his fingers outstretching to point towards the camera. "you've been watching us like a fucking creep. clay-" dream growled, "that is enough." sapnap's voice hesitated before he boomed, "no! who the fuck have you become?" before george could even blink, dream stood towering over sapnap. he held his chair briskly, letting it teeter onto its two back legs. "i said that is enough." he barked, staring darkly into sapnap's eyes. just from a glance at dream you could tell he was beyond angry. sapnap stared back, terrified and pale-faced. dream smiled menacingly, letting go of sapnap's chair for it to crash back onto all four legs. he backed away and smirked at him. "good." he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the corners of his mouth curling devilishly. george didn't dare to make a sound and he turned his head slowly to look at sapnap. he was staring right through dream, blinking as an attempt to register what had just occurred. 

"so," he brought his hands together and let them fall forward pointedly. he opened his eyes, glancing between the two with a poised stance, his unnerving gaze lingering on the two even when he would look away. his eyes fell to sapnap. "i need to establish something." he pulled something out of his pocket, his eyes not leaving the confrontational stare down they held. a broken smile spread across his thin lips as he unraveled the thing he pulled out of his pocket. it was a shock collar, presumably from a past stream, but how could they predict anything anymore. "for you first, honey." he said softly as he buckled it down to sapnap's neck. he blinked frantically at the pet name and stared up at dream fearfully. "just a moment, don't worry, 'kay?" his voiced echoed through both their ears. sapnap nodded obediently, the collar rubbing harshly against the smooth skin on his neck. dream now approached george and pulled something out from his other pocket. it was a pocket knife. dream pressed onto the spring assist, the knife jumping open in his palm. he smiled softly. george looked at the blade. it was thin stainless steel and was serrated toward the base, only to swoop up into a smooth tip. it shined sinisterly in the light and george held back tears. dream smiled comfortingly and a mix of warmth and terror blossomed in george's chest. "don't worry, i'm only cutting the rope." dream's gaze fell from admiring the knife to the ropes binding his hands. dream positioned the blade and sliced through the thick rope after a minute or so. he chuckled, "maybe i should've used thinner rope." he hummed, looking at george's reddened wrists. he lifted them, george's arms shaking slightly from moving out of the spot they had been held for far too long. dream pressed his lips to his left wrist, kissing the rope burn carefully before moving to the other. he pressed one last kiss to his wrist before releasing his hands slowly. he smiled down at george, warmth welling in his eyes.

"i'm not undoing your feet because i can't have you leaving us." he sighed thoughtfully, "i only undid your hands because i have something i need you to prove for me." he paused, making eye contact with george. "and because you've been good for me." he finished, a glint in his eye. george's mouth fell open as if to say something, but he dropped his eyes to his hands emptily instead, clenching his jaw shut. dream tilted his head to meet george's eyes. he spun the knife in his hands skillfully, the keen blade reflecting the light ominously. george held his breath and mustered up the courage to utter, "what do i need to prove to you?" dream chuckled darkly, "so obedient. i like that." george's eyes widened, fright welling in his eyes as a blush swept across his cheeks. dream's giggled at this sudden change in george's attitude. "look who's flustered now." he said simply and pulled yet another thing from his pockets. it was a remote controller, rectangular with rounded edges and knobs, a short antenna sticking out from the top. it looked to go to the shock collar.

he handed it to george and rested his finger on a singular button. "do you know what this button," dream began with a sharp intake of breath, "do you know what this is capable of?" george shook his head frantically, "no, i don't." dream deadpanned and explained, "i rewired this so that this button," he circled it lightly with his fingertip, "if it's pressed it outputs enough electricity to kill whoever is wearing it." dream pursed his lips and blinked carefully. "what?" sapnap spoke blearily. dream eyed him, unmoving, and then brought his gaze back to george's widened eyes. he took a step back, leaving george with it nestled in his hands. "will you press it?" george's breath quickened and the remote shook in his grasp. "no, i- i couldn't live with myself if i ever did that to nick." dream stood straighter, pursing his lips and nodding slowly. he soundlessly walked to sapnap. he unbuckled the collar with a small click, sapnap quivering as it fell off his skin. dream walked back to george and grabbed the remote carefully. he now clasped the collar onto george's thin neck, the metal nodes making him whimper as they pressed to his throat. "what are you doing?" sapnap spoke quietly, fear lacing his voice. dream moved back to sapnap, now handing him the remote. "now," dream spoke softly with a nervous smile spread across his lips. "will you press it?" sapnap stared at the remote that balanced carefully in his fingers. "no, i would never hurt- or even kill george." he spoke shakily. dream smiled happily and took the remote back. he walked back over to george and unbuckled the collar. george let out a sigh of relief as it fell from his skin and this made dream smirk smugly. 

"one more thing now, loves." dream said as he clicked the collar into place on himself. the two men stared up at dream as he now scooted them together. the two gasped as their shoulders met, quietly taking comfort in being close to one another. dream pulled george's hand over to sapnap's fingers softly. he aligned both of their pointer fingers onto the button and stepped back. "now all it takes is a press from one of you two." he said somberly as his finger grazed over the box sitting at his throat, his eyes dark. george's hand shook as he stared at the remote in his and sapnap's possession. he released his grip and simply said, "i can't do it." dream shuffled his feet and itched at the collar. sapnap stared at the remote angrily. he turned his eyes away and squeezed them shut, letting the remote crash to the linoleum. dream's eyes widened and he grinned toothily. "good!" he spoke happily, clapping his hands together suddenly. the two jumped in their seat, shoulders rubbing against each other. "although," he drawled quietly, "i may have told a little lie." he leaned down, his dark clothes moving against his skin as he picked up the remote. "it wasn't on a high enough setting to do anything deadly." he brandished the remote to them to see it was on the second lowest setting. he pressed down on the button, cringing as it shocked him. george and sapnap's eyes widened dreadfully as the shocking sound buzzed into the silence. he released the button and panted, "see?" his voice sounded pained, but he seemingly breathed through it. he gulped and unbuckled the collar, switching it off and slipping it and the remote back into his pockets. the two sighed at this, a weight being lifted from their heavy shoulders. dream giggled at their reaction. "you guys hungry? i can make some breakfast for you." he blinked to them innocently, an open look in his eyes. they were too scared to say anything. george attempted to talk but all his throat allowed was a hoarse squeak. dream pouted, moving to cross his arms and tap his foot exasperatedly. "you know," dream huffed, "you can ask me anything and i'll do my best to give it to you." his brows knotted as he stared to the floor, his foot quickening. sapnap took a deep breath and asked, "can you untie my hands please? l-like you did to george." he met dream's gaze with as much courage as he could. "mhm, i can do that," he strode to sapnap and stopped once he was directly in front of him. "only because you asked nicely." sapnap gulped as dream pulled out his pocket knife once more. it sprung to life in his hand and sapnap didn't dare move as he got to work, slicing through the rope.

the knife breached the top of the rope. sapnap's hands fell loose and he blinked emptily. dream picked up his hands and quickly kissed around his wrists. sapnap sat quietly as he watched dream plant sweet kisses to his skin, seemingly a different person from the one who held him on the edge of his chair and attached a potentially deadly collar to his neck moments prior. "does that feel better?" he whispered softly against his tendons. sapnap nodded slowly and let his hands flop to his thighs as dream released them. dream took a step now to stand before george, leaning down to kiss his forehead. he moved down now to his ear, nibbling on the edge of his earlobe. he dragged out a breathy laugh and leaned away. he smirked down at the two before turning swiftly on his heel. "i'm gonna go make you two food now." he said as he walked to the door. he quickly entered a lengthy code into the lock that the two didn't care to try and decode. their day had only just started and they were exhausted. the door swung open with a squeal and dream stepped out of the room. he turned, bracing his arm on the doorknob. "you two be good now." he spoke darkly, an unnamed evil flaring behind his eyes. the door swung shut. the noise reverberated against the walls, racking into their heads. 

breaking into the silence, george began to cry. "nick, coming here was a fucking mistake." he sobbed into his hands. "i- i don't know what happened to the clay we know, but this isn't him. he's- he's- he's gone fucking insane or something!" he spoke in between sniffles. "this isn't the person i came to know. i've talked to him for years and not once did he seem this unstable. this isn't the person you described to me. this isn't the man i've dreamed about meeting." he wailed, "this isn't the guy i've come all the way to a foreign country to meet." george's breaths shook as he attempted to calm himself. sapnap did his best to lean over to hold george in an embrace, kissing underneath his chin before burying his face into his neck. "i'm sorry. i didn't know he'd be like this. we need to get out of here, but i don't know how we're going to since we're tied down like this." george shook in his arms. "i feel so wrong. so guilty. i still love him. my heart beats faster when he kisses me." he breathed carefully, "what is wrong with me?" sapnap sighed onto george's soft skin. "don't feel guilty, i feel the same way honestly." he spoke quietly. "i love you so much george. and as much as i love clay, that isn't the clay we love. we need to do whatever we can to get other of here." 

the door squealed open and there stood dream. george and sapnap jumped away from each other and snapped their eyes to meet dream's. he had two plates balanced carefully on his arm. he took a step inside the bleak room, turning to lock up the door once more. "were you guys good?" he spoke quietly, his heavy footsteps getting closer until he stood towering over them animalistically. his expression faltered when he noticed the tear stains on george's pale cheeks. he set the first plate onto sapnap's lap, giving him a weak smile, before setting the other plate onto george's lap. he squatted down to look george equally in the eyes. he intertwined their fingers and spoke deeply, "long day sweetie?" george nodded slowly, head hanging low. a few tears fell out of his eyes, down his cheeks, dripping into his food. he didn't care and neither did dream. "i'm sorry," dream spoke quietly, his breath becoming erratic. "please don't cry." george sniffled and held back his tears. dream gave him a small, gentle smile before butterflying kisses on his tear stained cheeks. he knew dream was affectionate, but this is the most he's ever been kissed in his whole life and paired with the current situation, his heart swelled painfully. dream hummed softly and stood up, moving over to sapnap. "don't think i forgot about you." he said with a slight blush on his cheeks, pressing a tender kiss to his forehead. "now eat up, i'm going to go grab your drinks." he spoke delightfully. in the next moment, he rushed out of the room to grab their drinks. sapnap was the first to take a bite, chewing carefully. "it's good." he said simply and shoveled more into his mouth. george picked up his fork and began eating. it was true; it was good. by now, dream was back, speed walking over to them with two cups. "go on, drink it." he said mysteriously, edging the cups closer to them. they both took the cups. it looked to be plain and simple water. they drank from the cups, washing down their food. dream smiled and neither george or sapnap could tell what for as they finished their plates sleepily. as sapnap took his last bite, he hummed sleepily and slumped into the chair. soon enough he had drifted off to sleep and george blinked blearily. he began to feel his body get heavier, sleep pulling him in. "rest up, we've got a lot to do tomorrow." dream said vaguely. george pondered what he meant by this, relaxing as he felt dream pick up the dishes from his lap. "goodnight." dream whispered out into the empty room as george drifted to sleep. 

when george awoke, he found himself in a field. for what felt like the first time in forever, he noticed he wasn't bound down by tight ropes. he sighed, stretching his arms and legs across the soft blades of grass. his hand brushed against something. it was a beautifully bound book, braided leather tying together the paper trapped inside the covers. the front and back of the book were also covered carefully with leather, engravings of detailed markings showing physically. george held the book firmly, running his fingers over the bends and curves of the book. he opened it to reveal pages that of a journal, to see messy yet arranged letters sprawled neatly onto the lines. it was undoubtedly dream's as he read: "minecraft manhunt but i'm the hunter..." before he could read more, he heard shuffling from nearby trees. dream walked out confidently, holding a chest of sorts. he dropped it at his feet deftly. "since this isn't, like, actual minecraft or anything." he said with a knowing snicker, waving a hand towards the chest. "here's something to start you two off with." his eyes fell to the chest and then crawled their way into george's. "that way," he said while stumbling away tauntingly, "it's only fair." he gave a final evil smirk, and turned to bound away into the far horizon. george made a mental note that he had a sword, a shield, and a knapsack full of whatever else he found it dutiful to keep on him. almost expectantly, he wore his lime green hoodie, black pants, and fingerless gloves. george turned to his side to see sapnap rolled over, fast asleep in the grass. he pulled himself up groggily; whatever dream dosed them with had taken a toll on him. he moved clumsily to wake up sapnap. "nick," he shook him antsily, "wake up!" sapnap groaned and rubbed his eyes, blinking up at george sleepily. he looked around with a shocked expression on his face. "where are we?" 

george huffed and pulled himself up, "i don't know." he haphazardly grabbed the book and swallowed. "i just woke up too, but clay was just here." he lifted a gentle finger and pointed sharply, "he ran off that way and dropped us that chest." sapnap stared soullessly, "what's in that chest?" george turned to look to sapnap. "i haven't looked yet. but dream said it was some supplies for.." he trailed off and opened the book to the first page. "for the manhunt." he handed the book to sapnap for him to read it. he deadpanned, opening his mouth slowly, "you're joking." he strained painfully. george scooted closer to him as he flipped the page. it read: "rules: you will have 20 minutes once the two of you are awake to go out and find materials. chests are scattered in the vicinity. should you go too far, it will result in a penalty." the words ended abruptly yet sinisterly. george blinked at the book, horror seeping into his body. he jumped up and sapnap gasped at the sudden movement. "we need to hurry. we don't know where he is or what he has. well, i saw he had a sword and a shield. all we can do get as many materials as we can before he comes after us." he raced to the chest and squatted down to open it. its contents consisted of two daggers that curved and zigzagged dangerously, sheaths that matched the blades, beaten up shields that were about the size of their torsos, and apples coated in flaky, edible gold. sapnap chuckled and grabbed one of the apples, "gaps, huh?" it sheened under the sun, the red peeking out in places from behind the gold humbly. "i guess it's to fit in with the theme." sapnap scoffed, "he's so fucked up."

the minutes passed quickly as george and sapnap scoured the land for more supplies. they hadn't had much luck as they kept stumbling across red herrings. locked chests, cocky notes laid at the bottom of the chests, more "gapples", and even his interpretation of a "god apple". sapnap fumed, "this is LITERALLY just an apple with gold and sprinkles!" george couldn't help but giggle as he looked at the sticky note at the bottom of the chest reading: "god apple :)" sapnap groaned and trudged past george. he held a hand over his eyes, squinting at the sun before lowering his head. "it's like midday and it's hot." sapnap whined and looked out into the field. trees dotted the horizon and clouds stretched over the blue sky. the field before them was covered with grass of different lengths and flowers grew clustered throughout, blending together pleasantly. "i'd say this is nice," george said with a sigh, "but..." he trailed off wearily as sapnap intertwined their fingers. sapnap showed a tender smile and squeezed his hand at an attempt to comfort the man before him. "we'll get through this." sapnap spoke surefully yet his voice trembled slightly. george gulped and nodded to him stiffly. "right."

dream squatted in the nearby foliage, watching their every move with a sick smile spread across his face. he licked his lips as he stared at them, eyes occasionally dropping down to the watch bound to his wrist. he obsessed over every second, his excitement growing more and more. he had been waiting to do this ever since he started making manhunt videos with george and sapnap. he recalled the nights where him, george, and sapnap stayed up for hours on end playing together, even when they weren't recording. yelling taunting remarks through discord, their laughs echoing in each other's headphones. the sheer glow of his computer against him taking him to a different world where he was faceless and joined by the two he loved most. his thoughts sunk into a familiar memory, warmth wrapping over his heavy shoulders.

the three were in a world, messing around on survival. "imagine if we did this in real life." sapnap said while chuckling. "it would be so dangerous if we actually went around with swords." george pondered out into the voice channel, collecting some food. the sheep bleated out while it burned and george jumped, taking his axe to it. he ran after the other burning animals. "how would we even craft?" sapnap questioned thoughtfully. dream had let out a wheeze, laughing until his face flushed red. the two laughed along with him, more so laughing at his overbearing laugh. "it'd be fun though, wouldn't it?" sapnap said while collecting some wood. dream crouched and punched in his direction, "i think so." george snickered, "we'd totally beat your ass dream." dream giggled and sapnap ran up to him and punched him repeatedly, "yeah, dream you'd be like, 'oh nooo guys stop!' and then we'd win the manhunt." dream yelped and ran away from sapnap, "NICK I'M ON HALF A HEART!" sapnap chased after him, "SEE? TOLD YOU!"

small beeping took him out of his thoughts as he realized it had been 20 minutes. he grinned and grabbed his knapsack, pulling it out from behind his sword and shield to throw it to his lap. he pulled out a white mask. he admired the mask in his lap happily. he was grateful a fan had made it for him. it made things a lot easier. his thumb brushed over the surface. it felt uneven yet smooth. big dot eyes stared up at him with a wide line of a smile. he strapped it to his head, adjusting it so that only his lips showed. the sunlight made it exceptionally easy to see through the white of the mask. he reequipped his gear and shuffled up into the foliage. he stalked george and sapnap as they began to become progressively more and more visibly anxious. they stood nearby a grouping of trees, discussing something. sapnap moved into the small forest, leaving george alone. he felt his heartbeat quicken and he emerged soundlessly from the bushes. he moved while crouched slightly through the grass quietly. he held his breath as he approached george. he drew his sword ever so slowly. he quickly jumped up and-

shit.

george whirled around and held his shield as dream crashed it down, sprinkling splinters as the sword met the wood. behind him sapnap screamed and rushed him. dream spun around and held his shield, sapnap's dagger clanking against his shield. it was a sound that would make anyone grit their teeth. the three huffed, hearts hammering, adrenaline rushing through their bodies. george moved unhesitatingly and held his dagger flush to dream's smooth neck. dream smiled and sapnap gulped, staring straight into the mask's eyes. dream chuckled huskily, "am i too predictable?" george faltered at his voice, but quickly regained his composure. he adjusted his grip on the dagger on dream's neck, squeezing the handle until his knuckles went pale. "of course," george spoke onto his neck. "we know your play style dream." his words danced on his skin and shook him to his core. he refused to show that it did, giving sapnap an arrogant smile as george droned on. "you're unforgiving and unpredictable. you're sneaky and sly. you can get out of any fucking situation. that's what you do, dream. you run from everything and take down what you can on your path." dream clenched his jaw and turned the sword in his grasp over. sapnap eyed his movement, the fire in his eyes burning brighter. george's voice cracked, "you need help dream." george let broken breaths melt onto the nape of dream's neck. "can't we just stop this all dream?" he lowered the blade. sapnap's mouth fell open in horror. "i... love you, clay." dream swallowed shallowly and spun on his heels. he stomped closer to him, spinning the sword in his hand. george gasped fearfully and stumbled backwards, only to trip and fall onto his ass.

"you're so naïve." dream simply spoke, his blood boiling as he stepped closer. "GEORGE!" dream bared his teeth animalistically and swung his sword towards sapnap. george's blood drained from his face and he covered his mouth. the end of dream's sword connected with sapnap's neck barely, slicing through his flesh seemingly. blood spurted out across dream's hoodie and mask. the grass became coated in the bright red liquid. the fire that burned in sapnap's eyes was extinguished as he went limp and fell to the earth. dream dropped his sword into the grass and stared. he undid the buckle on his mask. "there's no chance." he fell to his knees. "i didn't..." he spoke in barely a whisper, "i didn't mean for this." he crawled to sapnap's body. silent tears fell from his eyes. "i'm sorry." he intertwined his fingers with sapnap's. "i'm so fucking sorry." he kissed his cold hand. "i love you nick." he sobbed, "i never meant for this." george stared in shock. his lip trembled as blood seeped into the dirt. it stained the earth a deep red. george always had secretly despised people who could see colors clearly, but in this moment he was thankful the color looked dull. "you." dream spoke, a low grumble. his head hung low for a moment, his hair hanging above his eyes. he looked up and george froze. tears stained his cheeks and he looked purely enraged. "this is all your fault." he got up and george gulped at the blood on his hands and stains on his clothes. dream grasped his sword at the wrong end carefully as to not cut his hand. george accepted the blunt end sailing into his temple, sending him into darkness. 

he awoke silently. his head was heavy and he felt delirious. the blood rushed back down his face and he blinked until his vision cleared. he found himself bound to a chair again. his arms and legs were slack to the wood and it pressed into his sore muscles. he groaned and looked up to see a screen. it was an article. it read: "famous youtuber and twitch streamer dream recently went live with an unseeming title: "minecraft manhunt but i'm the hunter..." upon viewing, it took a sick turn for the worse. fans are traumatized at the aftermath. those tuned into the broadcast saw dream kill his friend sapnap uncensored. upon investigation, local florida police discovered his body left untouched and confirmed him as deceased." 

george stopped there. it was real. oh, was it real. he felt his stomach drop, and with a wave of emotion, he felt his stomach in the back of his throat. he held back vomit as tears fell quickly and soundlessly from his eyes. he froze at the sound of a footstep. he jumped as he felt hot breath fan over his neck near his ear. "why are you crying, hmm? don't you know this is all your fault?" dream said through gritted teeth, looming overtop of george. "i-" george began but dream quickly interjected, "i don't want to hear jack fucking shit from you." george trembled as dream moved in front of him. he looked up at dream. he was still in the same outfit. the screen illuminated behind him and george saw a gun in his hand. it looked to be a glock. george wasn't big on guns, as they weren't even allowed in his country, but he recognized it from when him and dream looked at guns for a stupid thumbnail idea. dream blabbered on about gun brands and the irrelevant information nestled itself in george's subconscious. "george." george snapped out of his thoughts.

"we can't," dream laughed, crazed. "we can't do this. not without nick." george took a shaky breath, "what do you mean, clay?" dream tangled his hands in his hair, the side of the gun pressing to his temple. his eyes were wide and he smiled down to george psychotically. "this, george." he emphasized, "everything has changed. nick is fucking dead!" george felt as if someone flattened him and then left his body to crumble and melt into mush. "oh." george barely managed as he zoned out. he remembered the petrifying scene. every single detail flooded into his brain. his breath quickened and he began to hyperventilate. dream shushed him, "i would do the same if it were you." he squatted down to his level. "don't you still trust me?" george didn't say anything and dream frowned. "i love you, george." he brought his hand up to his chin and tilted his head up softly. "can i kiss you, baby?" he asked while he leaned his forehead to george's. george's heart squeezed in his chest, but he nodded nonetheless. their lips connected softly. tears ran down george's cheeks and he froze when dream positioned the gun at the back of his head and lined it up with their foreheads. he pulled his lips away, "i'm sorry george. i really am." he pressed his lips to george's, giving him a final kiss. dream's hand quivered for a moment before he squeezed his eyes shut tighter, bracing the gun firmly. he pulled back the trigger, the gun jumping in his hand.

the chair fell back onto the floor and their blood mixed blissfully on the linoleum.


End file.
